rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Jack Sparrow vs. Si vs. Sheldon Cooper vs. Robert Downey, Jr. vs. Madea vs. House
Jack Sparrow vs. Si vs. Sheldon Cooper vs. Robert Downey, Jr. vs. Madea vs. House is the thirty-first rap battle in ERBOR. It features Johnny Depp character, Jack Sparrow, battling Duck Dynasty member, Si Robertson, battling The Big Bang Theory character, Sheldon Cooper, battling actor, Robert Downey, Jr., battling Tyler Perry character, Madea, battling House character, Gregory House. Lyrics Jack Sparrow To start off, I'd like to diss out Greg. You didn't start out in your career, you were inspired instead. Madea, you're no woman, you're played by a man. I'll take and read your Diary of a Mad Black Woman. Silus, why do you keep saying my name? You don't know me like that, but I'll beat you just the same. And Sheldon, I'll keep you Cooped up like dirt. I'd hate to break it to you, but you failed that time machine short. Junior. What else can I say? You're so unoriginal you took your own dad's name. Si Hey, Jack. Yes, you. Need to stop with your raps cause they're no good! House, you're named after what we live in. You killed your own muscle and needed an amputation. Madea, you're played by your creator. Go to court and manage your anger. Sheldon, you came from Texas? Ain't no way that's true. Cause things are bigger there. But that didn't seem to happen to you. Sheldon Cooper Si, please, calm down. You're dealing with someone who was a child prodigy. If I lost to you, it would be just like how you talk: illogically. Gregory, you should have waited until to battle a lawyer. But last I checked, you were shot in Lawyer vs. Doctor. Madea, violence never solved anything. If you use your words, you can beat people by singing. And Downey. You're name isn't just from your dad. You got named after a cleaner that makes a soft bed. Robert Downey, Jr. I beat Loki, I can sure crack you, Plankton. You believe that we were created by an accidental explosion. House, if you were a real doctor. You would use real medicine instead of painkillers and a walker. Madea only threatens cause she knows she can't do anything. Bark and no bite, that's how I'm describing. Jack's a little pirate going to get killed by Connor's grandpa. And no one is threatened by your dirt jar. Si, we don't care about any of your redneck crap. Instead of "Hey, Jack", why don't you get hijacked? Madea Well when you gettin' got and somebody done got you and you go get them, when you get em', everybody's gon' get got. Downey, you're beat already, so give yourself to my cops. House, you got a coma then chronic pain. How can a doctor be what you claim? My gun is better than your sword, Sparrow. Talking about my actor is a new low. I may be overreactive, but at least I don't give ducks some blows. Si, you're so stupid, that you went and ate coon poop. Sheldon Cooper. Use your science to make a shield for your coop. Then tell me how it goes when you fail at a time loop. House Madea may be female, but not according to her Body & Soul. You're just a man dressed in girls clothes and jelly rolls. Sparrow is a bird pirate, none of my medicines could fix. Pepe le Pew got you made, but I don't think that's worse than Si's siblings, more than 6. As for Sheldon and Robert, they're just other scientists. I've got nothing against them, except a few of their disses. Poll Who Won? Jack Sparrow Si Sheldon Cooper Robert Downey, Jr. Madea House Category:Blog posts